His Name is DaveKat
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: His name, is Karkat Vantas. His name, is Dave Strider. He's in the tenth grade at Skia High School and he hates his teachers. He's in the eleventh grade at Skia High School and he doesn't talk much. His best friend is Gamzee Makara and he has a crush on Terezi Pyrope. His best friend is John Egbert and he has a crush on Jade Harley. [DaveKat]
1. Karkat

His name, is Dave Strider.

He's in the eleventh grade at Skia High School and he doesn't talk much.

In fact, I'm pretty sure I've never heard him speak at all.

His best friend is John Egbert, and he has a crush on John's sister Jade.

I'm friends with John Egbert.

Dave doesn't know who I am.

He has 4th hour English, which is three doors down from my math class.

He doesn't know I see him walk by my class room everyday.

He loves his tech class.

His older brother Dirk is the teacher.

Dirk is dating Jake, Johns older cousin.

Dave doesn't know about it.

Neither does John.

Dave's favourite colour is red.

Red is also my favourite colour. But I don't want other people to know that.

Dave has three classes with Jade, and sits close to her in all of them.

He doesn't know John tells me these things.

John thinks they would look cute together.

John doesn't know I have a crush on Dave.

Dave hates his hair.

I love the way it frames his face.

He hangs out with my friend Sollux sometimes, but I'm pretty sure it's because his friend Aradia is dating Sollux.

They don't make a good couple.

I'm fairly sure that Sollux is gay.

Like me.

His name is Dave Strider,

and he doesn't know I'm in love with him.

...

You rush out the door the moment you notice him leave his house. It might be a little creepy (read: a lot creepy) but you mostly just want a chance for him to notice you.

He doesn't.

You're pretty sure he's heading for Johns house when he passes you. You watch his hips sway from side to side as he walks away.

You like his hips a lot.

It's not creepy, you swear.

You tear your eyes away from him and glare at the sign post across the street from where you are walking.

Why doesn't he notice you.

"DAVE!" You hear John's overly bubbly voice shout and you look over just as he comes out of his house.

You see him say something else to Dave, but the taller boy doesn't answer right away.

You hate that about him sometimes. You would love to hear what he sounds like.

After a few moments, you think you see him shake his head. But you can't be sure, you're too far away to really be able to tell. You decide to do something about that and start your way over.

"Hey asswipe!" You shout at John as you start across the street. He looks over to you and waves. You aren't really sure if Dave looks at you, but you think he does. You can never tell with those stupid shades.

"Hey Karkat!" John shouts back. You look back over to him once you realize you where staring at Dave and smile slightly. You can't help it around him, he just always so fucking happy.

You notice Dave starting to leave from the corner of your eye and you frown. You reach out and pull on his sleeve. His shirt is cotton, you notice.

It's not creepy damnit.

"Where the fuck are you going fuckass?" you ask, pulling yourself from your thoughts. He looks back at you and frowns at your hand on his shirt. You let go instantly and even take a slight step back for good measure.

You stare at his lips when he parts them to speak.

You've been waiting for this for a really long time, and now that the moment is here, time seems to slow.

But he doesn't speak, and his frown deepens.

You tilt your head to one side in confusion.

"He's mute." John mumbles from your side suddenly.

You have never felt so stupid before in your whole life.

"Oh fuck, sorry." you mumble, looking away from him when you feel your face heat up. You glare at the sidewalk and mentally facepalm at your stupidity.

You can feel how hot your face is, and you can only silently hope he doesn't notice.

Either that, or you'll probably never live it down.

...

The walk to school was just a little bit weird for you, but only because you don't know ASL and had to have John translate everything Dave said.

But it was alright, because Dave is really funny, and you like that about him.

"Happy Monday, Dave!" Jade's cheery voice rings through the hallways as she skips towards you and the other two boys. She smiles at John, then she see's you and her smile turns into a frown. You know she hates you, but you have more reasons to hate her.

"Hi Jade!" John chirps back. Gog, the similarities between them is uncanny. They could just about be twins. Then again, so could you and Kankri...in fact, you often get mistaken for your older brother. It gets annoying honestly.

"Karkat." she growls. Fucking growls at you. You aren't even sure WHY she hates you so much.

"Hi, Harley." you manage to mumble back without it sounding like you're growling back at her.

You notice Dave wave to her and start to walk away, and for some reason, you decide to follow him.

Too bad so does Jade. Sometimes, you really hate her.

"So, Dave, tell me again why it is you have to stay after school today?" Jade asks him. You notice him starting to sign out something, and curse yourself again for not knowing ASL.

She laughs at whatever it is he said, and you hate her for it. You just KNOW they are flirting right now. You restrain a growl and continue walking.

"And by talk you mean...?" she asks.

You try to figure out what he could have said that might corespond with her question. You come up with nothing and almost run straight into Dave.

You hadn't noticed he had stopped walking.

He signs something else, and she laughs again.

You just blink between the two of them and wonder what could be so funny to her.

You notice him shrug, and assume it's directed towards Jade because she is still laughing and he's facing her again.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later Dave!" she says finally after calming down somewhat. You barely catch her flipping you off as she leaves.

You turn back to Dave and tug on his shirt again.

"So asshole, can I have your number so I can text you?" you blurt out suddenly. You almost slap a hand over your mouth, because that was NOT what you wanted to say.

You open your mouth to correct your mistake when he shoves his phone into your hands.

You can't help yourself from at least peeking at his other contacts, and try to will yourself not to cry when you see Jades name with a smiley face next to it. It not like they are dating yet. You know they aren't. But they probably will be soon. And you guess that hurts a lot to know.

You also see what you are pretty sure is Johns number. Only it's saved as 'Blue Derp'.

You notice he has nicknames for pretty much everyone on his contact list, so you save your own as 'Shouty Asshole' and give it back to him.

He stands there staring at you for a few seconds before you realize hes waiting for you to hand over your own phone.

You see him smile a little, and you have too look away. You love his smile too much and you might just explode if you stare at it for too long.

You glare at the locker opposite you-

For no reason, of course.

-and wait for him to be done with your phone.

He hands you back your phone and you smile at him as you make your way down the hallway next to him. He's a lot taller then you, but you don't really mind all that much. This is the only time you are okay with someone being taller then you.

...

You try to wait, you really do. But you rush into your first period class. You sidestep your older brother and carefully avoid a lechure on being late. Then you sit down in your seat at the back of the class and text him.

_HEY ASSHOLE, WHAT TIME DO YOU HAVE LUNCH?_

You ignore the fact that he is saved as 'Strider Babe' and wait for his reply. You wonder why he saved himself as that, but don't think too hard into it. You chalk it up to him doing that to everyone and almost jump when your phone vibrates.

_I don't know, around sometime when everyone else in my class does?_

You have to keep yourself from laughing out loud at that. Because well, you already know he has lunch with you, because you see him walk into the cafeteria every day. It's been absolute hell not going up to him and saying something. It's not like you would know what to say to him anyways even if you DID go up to him.

_YOU'RE STUPID. WHATEVER, JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO SIT WITH ME AND SOME OF MY FRIENDS DURING LUNCH. I THINK SOLLUX AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE GOING TO BE THERE._

You place your phone back in your pocket and wait for him to message you back.

...

You're kinda panicking just a bit here. Just a bit though. Not too much.

He hasn't texted you back.

"Karkles? What's wrong? You smell kinda...off." You are reminded that you are in Math when Terezi sniffs at you again.

Gog she's weird.

You guys have been friends since forever, it seems.

She's been dating your best friend Gamzee for almost two years now. Not a lot of people know about it though. You think they are maybe trying to keep their relationship a bit of a secret.

Seeing as only you, Sollux, Max, and Aradia know about it. Well, and then there's Gamzee and Terezi, but that's a given.

Sollux has told you many times that he's thinking about breaking up with Aradia, but he still hasn't done it. You think maybe he's just too scared to do it. which would make sense, because she can be really scary sometimes.

Then there's Max, he's sorta like an older brother to you. Of course, you have an older brother. But at least Max doesn't talk for hours on end.

In fact, Max doesn't really talk that much at all. He does, just not often.

Dave still hasn't texted you back.

You know, because this is the fifth time you have checked your phone in the past ten minutes.

"Karkles? You still alive?" Terezi sniffs around you again, and you just flick her nose.

"Duh I'm fucking alive." you tell her, slamming your head back into your desk. Which, in retrospect, was a bad idea. Because now your head hurts a fuckton.

Dave, has still not texted you back.

You are kinda fucking panicking right now.

"Is this about Dave?" Terezi is annoying you right now.

"No, it fucking isn't." yes, it fucking is. But SHE doesn't need to know that.

...

It's already sixth period and he hasn't texted you back.

Why hasn't he texted you back yet?!

You almost want to send him another text, but you are afraid you will come off as clingy. And gog knows you don't want that.

Least he think you like him or something.

Well, you do, but that's not the point.

The point is that you are definitely panicking right now.

"Woah, best friend, what the motherfuck is up?" Gamzee smiles lazily at you, and goddamn has he been smoking again? He reeks of pot.

"Nothing is up, you pot-headed idiot."

...

"Hey Karkat!" Aradia greets you as she sits down at the table. "This is Dave!" she points behind her, and Dave suddenly appears.

You blink twice to make sure it's really him.

It's really him.

He's here.

At your table.

"Hi Dave." you wave and he smiles.

You like his smile. A lot.

He sits down next to you and pulls out his phone.

A second later, you feel your own phone go off.

'_Sollux broke up with Aradia today, and she doesn't even care. Apparently she knew he was gay?'_

The message is from Dave, and you almost question why he texted you when you are sitting right next to him.

And then you remember that he can't talk. He's fucking mute, idiot.

You text him back,

'_FUCKING EVERYONE KNEW THAT, DIDN'T YOU?'_

You're actually pretty sure that he didn't know, but you don't really care.

You are so happy you could explode right now.

'_Well, yeah. But I didn't think SHE knew.'_

Of course he knew.

_'OKAY WHAT THE FUCK EVER. HOW'S YOUR DAY BEEN?'_

You are kinda taking a chance with that text, because you don't really know how that will turn out. But you happen to glance over at him when he reads it and see him smile.

'_pretty good, actually. This cute brunette's been keeping me company.'_

Your blood burns at that, because you just KNOW he's talking about Jade. That little bitch is pretty much stealing your man.

Well, he's not actually yours, but still.

'_OH REALLY. AND HOWS THAT WORKING OUT FOR YOU?'_

You angerly punch the keys and hit send. He's munching on his salad when his phone goes off, and he takes a moment before taking it out of his pocket.

'_I think it's going well, I might even have a date by the end of the day.'_

You want to cry, you really fucking do right now.

Because he's going to ask her out.

_'hey, what are you doing later?'_

You stare at your screen for a few moments, then look up at him. He's staring off in another direction, but you try to figure out his thoughts.

You give up and just decide to answer him.

'_NOTHING. ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY NOTHING.'_

You hit send and cross your fingers under the table. You hope this means what you think it does, but you can't allow yourself to dream too big.

'_you wanna hang out?'_

You almost scream, almost.

Because he just asked you to hang out with him. He actually wants to spend time with you! And get to know you! And be around you!

During your internal celebration, you don't notice when Jade sits down next to Dave.

"Hey Dave!" she smiles brightly at him. He smiles back at her, and your glee dies down completely. His hands move erratically and she watches carefully. As he finishes, her smile grows larger, and she throws her arms around him.

"Yes! Oh my god Dave! It took you long enough!" she shouts.

You know, just KNOW that he asked her to date him. It's in the way she's hugging him, and smiling. It's in the way he was signing it out to her. All of it just tells you that he asked her out, and it burns.

Burns.

You can't help the growl that bubbles low in your chest. Because get the fuck off him, Harley.

You don't dare say anything out loud, or let the growl grow louder. You push down that feeling in your stomach and focus on the fact that he wants to hang out with you.

"Alright then, Dave. I'll see you later, okay?" she smiles at him once more before rushing off. He turns back to you and smiles.

All your jealousy melts away right then because he didn't smile at her like that. He smiled at YOU like that.

And it's a gorgeous smile.

...

The end of the day couldn't have come faster, honestly.

You realize that you are going to be hanging out with Dave today, and your heart does a little flutter.

And then you remember that he's now dating Jade, and that flutter snaps in half. No room for hope.

'_DAVE YOU ASSHAT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. YOU'RE WALKING HOME WITH ME, REMEMBER'_

You hope he didn't forget about that.

'_yeah yeah, I remember. Just getting ready for my hot date tonight.'_

His text burns you a little bit, but you press on, and try to remember where his locker is.

Just as you round the corner, you hear Jade talking to him. You turn around and almost start walking home by yourself when you hear something that catches your attention.

"I still can't believe you actually got up the nerve to ask him! That's so cute! You and Karkat look adorable together!" she squeals.

Confusion, hope, more confusion, and fear all rush in your heart at once.

"Yeah yeah, I know you guys aren't dating. Yet! You just have to tell him how you feel! If he doesn't feel the same, then move on." you hear her tell him.

More hope flutters into your heart. You don't even have the awareness to squish it before something stupid happens.

And then your turning the corner and walking straight for them.

"Hey Dave, Hi Harley." you smile to both of them, and take close attention to the way Dave's face flushes. It's cute. Really cute.

"Karkat! Did you hear any of that?" Jade asks you, worriedly. You smile at her and shrug.

"Hear what?" you turn back to Dave and motion to the front doors of the school. "You coming dude?"

...

'_okay so really, how much of what she said did you hear?' _He texts you. You almost laugh at that, because you heard enough. Well, you think.

"I don't know what you're talking about." you smile at him. His face is still red, and you like the way the color looks on him.

He stop walking, and tugs on your sleeve. You look back at him and he types on his phone again.

'_seriously Karkat, how much did you hear?'_

"Truth?" you ask him, taking a deep breath. He nods and you let it out. "Starting from when she we look adorable together."

His face turns a shade darker.

'_sorry, I didn't really plan on you finding out so soon. You must think I'm fucking weird.'_

You smile at him and take a step forward.

"Hm, nah."

His head tilts to one side and you smile at him again.

You reach up and place both your hands on either side of his shades, and pause.

He hesitates, before moving away so that they slide off.

"Dave. Quit being a little fuck and open your eyes." you tell him, when you notice his eyes are tightly closed. He hesitates again.

Red.

You could drown in those red eyes. Gorgeous red eyes.

You don't notice you're moving closer to him until those red eyes close again and your lips touch.

Lightly at first, before you realize what's going on and kiss him back.

...

**Part two! **

**So yeah, I decided to just have two difference stories because technically they don't have anything to do with each other sorta. **

**Leave a review? **


	2. Dave

His name, is Karkat Vantas.

He's in the tenth grade at Skia High School and he hates his teachers.

His best friend is Gamzee Makara and he has a crush on Terezi Pyrope.

He has 4th period English with Dr. Kankri Vantas.

Kankri is his older brother.

They pretend they hate each other.

John Egbert has a soft spot for him.

John Egbert is my best friend.

He doesn't know I'm best friends with John.

He hates his P.E. class because of the assholes that pick on him for being short.

He has a favourite hoodie that he wears everyday with the cancer symbol on the front in grey.

He is a Cancer.

Secretly, he loves romance novels.

His favourite genre is romance, but he claims it's horror.

He can't stand horror movies.

He doesn't know I exist.

His favourite colour is red, but he refuses to let anyone know that.

He has dark brown eyes that almost look a redish-brown in certain lighting.

He loves music.

He hates his math class, even though he shares it with Terezi.

He doesn't know I walk by his math class everyday.

He's friends with Sollux Captor, who's dating my friend Aradia.

He doesn't think their relationship will last very long.

He's right.

He knows Sollux is secretly gay and pinning for Eridan.

I hate Eridan.

His name is Karkat Vantas,

and he doesn't know I am in love with him.

...

"DAVE!" John comes running down his steps to greet you on the sidewalk. You wave to him as he comes closer.

"Hey Dave! Are you ready for school today?!" his bubbly attitude usually brightens your mood, but today you are having none of it. Today, like everyday, Karkat didn't even notice you as you walked by him on your way to Johns house.

He doesn't ever look at you.

You realize you still haven't answered John and shake your head at him. He smiles brightly at you and you can't help but smile back at the dork.

"Hey asswipe!" Karkat shouts from across the street. He doesn't glance your way. He never does. You've basically gotten used to it by now.

"Hey Karkat!" John shouts back. You turn and start your way towards school without John, figuring he will want to talk to Karkat anyways.

"Where the fuck are you going fuckass?" Karkat asks, tugging on your sleeve. You stop, frozen and look down at his hand gripping your shirt. You open your mouth to answer and frown.

You can't talk.

You're still mute.

And never before in your life have you hated it as much as you do right now.

"He's mute." you hear John whisper from somewhere to the side. Karkat's eyes widen slightly at this and he mumbles something under his breath.

"Oh fuck, sorry."

You shake your head at him and try to convey that it's alright, he didn't know. But he turns away from you in what you think is embarrassment.

You silently marvel at his flushed face.

You've never seen him blush before, and its fucking adorable.

...

You spend the morning with John and Karkat, talking about random things. But more, John translating your erratic sign language for Karkat, and him laughing at your jokes.

It has to be the best Monday morning of your entire life.

"Happy Monday, Dave!" Jade's cheery voice rings through the hallways as she skips towards you and the other two boys. She smiles at John before noticing Karkat on the other side of you. He shifts uncomfortably under her glare.

"Hi Jade!" John greets his older sister. She's a senior this year, and you know she just can't wait to graduate. Her and your sister Rose both.

"Karkat." she growls her greeting to the short brunette next to you. He mumbles a short hello back and slinks further behind you.

You merely wave at her, flashing a quick smile before starting down the hall again.

To your surprise, both Jade and Karkat follow you.

"So, Dave, tell me again why it is you have to stay after school today?" Jade asks with a knowing smile. You roll your eyes at her and sign out,

_'Because _he's_ staying after school for a detention and I want an excuse to talk to him.'_

She laughs and you roll your eyes again.

"And by talk you mean...?"

You stop dead in your tracks and realize once again you can't even talk to him. You can't talk to anyone.

Fuck you're so stupid.

_'I forgot, shut up.'_

You glare at her when she starts laughing again and glance over at Karkat.

He staring at the both of you confused.

You shrug to him and turn back to face Jade, who is still laughing.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you latter Dave!" she waves goodbye to you and flips Karkat off as she weaves her way through the crowded halls.

"So asshole, can I have your number so I can text you?" Karkat asks suddenly from beside you.

You have to look away from him in order to hide your face from him.

You pull your phone from your pocket and hand it to him. He smiles slightly and you think for a moment you might see faint blush dusting his cheeks, but you decide that it's just your imagination.

He types in his number quickly and hands you back your phone. After a moment, he takes out his own phone and gives it to you.

You think now would be a good time to fuck his shit up.

For no reason, of course.

You add your number into his phone and save it as 'Strider Babe'. Then Change John's contact name to 'Derp with Glasses'.

You don't see Terezi's number in his phone, so you assume he hasn't gotten the courage to ask her for it yet.

...

You don't even make it half way through 1st period before your phone vibrates in your pocket.

_HEY ASSHOLE, WHAT TIME DO YOU HAVE LUNCH?_

You can't help but smile at this, because you notice he saved his number as 'Shouty Asshole' Which you think is fitting due to him shouting all the damn time.

_I don't know, around sometime when everyone else in my class does?_

You honestly have no idea when you have lunch. You don't really pay any attention to it.

You place your phone on your leg and start on the homework you didn't do last night.

Not even 5 minutes latter, your phone vibrates again.

_YOU'RE STUPID. WHATEVER, JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO SIT WITH MY AND SOME OF MY FRIENDS DURING LUNCH. I THINK SOLLUX AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE GOING TO BE THERE._

You don't even question how he knows you and Sollux are friends, it doesn't matter. Because he just invited you to sit with him at lunch.

You think you just might die, you're that happy.

You don't stay that happy for very long, though, because right then you realize you still haven't finish the homework that's due next hour.

...

Math.

Woah you fucking hate this class so much. It's not even useful. Well, not to you it isn't.

The math genius of the class sits in front of you, and you guys are kinda chill, you think. He knows ASL, and you silently thank him for that. You don't know why he knows it, but he does and it makes your life just that much easier.

You tap his shoulder a couple time to get his attention before rambling off that you need serious help with your homework before the teacher gets in the classroom.

"Strider, calm your hands for a goddamn second and listen to me you fuckwiff." the taller boy in front of you says. You were trying to ask for help on the math problems, but Max is having none of your shit.

You think he might be spending too much time with Karkat, due to the word 'fuckwiff' he used instead of 'fuckface' like usual.

He does use the f word a lot.

"If you hurt my best motherfucking friend, I will cut your dick off and shove it so far down your throat it will come out your ass. Got that?" he warns you, and for only a moment, you swear his eyes turn black.

Maybe he's been spending too much time with Gamzee as well.

You nod slightly, keeping your cool on the outside while freaking the fuck out internally.

Max kinda gives you the creeps sometimes, but he's a really cool dude.

"Alright, good. Now, what problems did you need help with?"

...

Rose thinks you are overreacting. Honestly, you think you might be UNDERreacting.

"All he did was ask you to sit with him and his friends at lunch." she rolls her eyes.

You glare at her, knowing that even with your super cool shades she can still feel the burning from your eyes. Well, whatever. You're pretty sure she can.

'_What if I fuck up totally and he hates me?_'

She snorts and you glare at her again.

"Stop being so dramatic, gosh."

...

"Hey Karkat!" Aradia leads you to his table, and holly shit, you are really doing this.

You are actually doing this. And fuck are you terrified.

"This is Dave!" You don't know why Aradia is introducing you, because she knows that you and Karkat have already met. She even knows that you lo-like, it's only like, Karkat.

"Hi Dave." you hear him say. You look at him finally and notice him smiling at Aradia, not you, Aradia.

You smile at him, hoping that he might look at you instead and catch his eyes. Dark brown eyes. He smiles back at you and your heart nearly bursts.

Aradia practially pushes you into the seat next to Karkat, and you take out your phone. You think for a moment for something to text him and come up with the best option.

_Sollux broke up with Aradia today, and she doesn't even care. Apparently she knew he was gay?_

You aren't sure how he feels about gays, so you don't know how he will respond to that.

You almost worry he will flip a shit, so you don't even chance looking at him.

Well, you do glance over at him and notice him hesitate before typing.

_FUCKING EVERYONE KNEW THAT, DIDN'T YOU?_

You're glad he didn't flip a shit, and almost laugh at his text. Because duh you knew. You're the one that finally talked Sollux into breaking up with his girlfriend so he could go after the hipster-douche that you hate.

Seriously, fuck that guy.

_Well, yeah. But I didn't think SHE knew._

You had a guess that she might know, but you didn't see a reason why she would continue dating him if she did.

_OKAY WHAT THE FUCK EVER. HOW'S YOUR DAY BEEN?_

You can't help but smile at this, because seriously, how cute is this fucker. The cutest. He is just the cutest.

So cute, that you take a chance, and...flirt? Maybe a little?

You aren't really even sure how to flirt.

_pretty good, actually. This cute brunette's been keeping me company._

You don't even look at him, you can't. You try to distract yourself by eating some of your food, not even paying attention to what you put in your mouth.

You feel your phone vibrate, and you hesitate, half worried of what it might say.

_OH REALLY. AND HOWS THAT WORKING OUT FOR YOU?_

Is...is he...flirting back? Possibly? Maybe? Even just a little? Does he even realize he's doing that?

You can't help the burst of hope that over-takes you, it just does. And suddenly you're filled with enough courage to type out,

_I think it's going well, I might even have a date by the end of the day._

You don't wait for him to reply. Before your burst of courage flouts away, you quickly type and send,

_hey, what are you doing later?_

You try to keep yourself distracted and not check your phone every five seconds, but it's hard. You glance over at him to see him staring at his phone screen. You aren't sure whether that's a good thing or not.

You see Jade walk in the doors out of the corner of your eye and you look over towards her. She waves to you and you try to telepathically tell her that you need help.

Then your phone goes off.

_NOTHING. ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY NOTHING._

You waste no time typing out a reply.

_you wanna hang out?_

You are panicking. Totally and completely panicking. You don't know how he will answer.

And just then, it seems that Jade got your telepathic message to help because she sits down next to you.

"Hey Dave!" she says as she sits down. You smile thankfully to her and sign out quickly,

"_I did it, I finally did it. I asked him to hang out with me. And oh my god what if he says no?"_

"Yes! Oh my god Dave! It took you long enough!" she almost jumps out of her seat as she nearly tackles you in a bear hug.

You almost laugh at her silliness at a time like this. Because seriously, you are panicking.

What if he says no? What are you going to do then?

Go home and eat ice-cream and watch Disney's The Little Mermaid over and over again, that's what.

Because that's just what Striders do.

"Alright then, Dave. I'll see you later, okay?" she winks, fucking winks at you as she leaves and you just want to strangle her.

You turn back to Karkat and see him staring at you, and you can't read his expression.

You smile at him, you can't help it, he's so damn cute.

So damn cute.

...

You rush through your classes the moment you and Karkat decide that you are going to walk home together.

You stand at your locker, shoving things into your book-bag when Jade walks up.

"So...How'd it go?" she asks with a smile. God, and you thought Rose was supposed to be the one that was all knowing.

"_Fine, I think?"_

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, and you rush to get it out, hoping it's from Karkat.

_DAVE YOU ASSHAT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. YOU'RE WALKING HOME WITH ME, REMEMBER_

You smile at that, because no, you didn't forget. And he's a stupid little cutie.

_yeah yeah, I remember. Just getting ready for my hot date tonight._

You cross your fingers that he doesn't make the connection with that text and the fact that you are walking home with him.

You turn your phone around and show Jade the message you just send him. She squeals and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"I still can't believe you actually got up the nerve to ask him! That's so cute! You and Karkat look adorable together!"

You roll your eyes, even though you know she can't see you doing it, and pocket your phone.

"_We aren't even dating, Jade."_

"Yeah yeah, I know you guys aren't dating. Yet! You just have to tell him how you feel! If he doesn't feel the same, then move on." she squeals again, and you just shake your head at her.

She can be so hopeful sometimes, it almost makes you hope, just a little bit.

"Hey Dave, Hi Harley." the sound of Karkat's voice startles you, and Jade's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Fear. Fear is what you feel.

"Karkat! Did you hear any of that?" Jade asks. You look anywhere but him. Anywhere. The lockers, the water foutain, the posters hanging on the wall next to the doors that you could easily make a break fo-

"Hear what?" Karkat asks, "You coming dude?"

You look back at him to see him smiling at you.

Fear...that is all you feel.

...

_okay so really, how much of what she said did you hear? _you finally resolve to hit send, after almost a block of your finger hovering over the key.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he smiles at you.

Panic. Fear. More panic. More fear.

Maybe just a little bit of hope?

You can't stand it any longer, and you stop walking. You tug on his sleeve so that he stops as well and text him quickly.

_seriously Karkat, how much did you hear?_

"Truth?" he asks, and all you can do is nod. "Starting from when she said we look adorable together."

Embarrassment, fear, panic.

A little bit more hope.

_sorry, I didn't really plan on you finding out so soon. You must think I'm fucking weird._

You see him smile at his screen and more hope bursts forth into you. You don't even notice when he steps closer to you.

"Hm, nah."

He smiles at you again, and your face feels impossibly hot right now.

You don't realize his hands are on your shades until he looks at you expectantly. Your breathing stops for a moment, and you figure, why the hell not. Nothing to lose.

You move back, so that his hands take the glasses off your face.

Old habits die hard, and you shut your eyes tightly, so he doesn't see them.

"Dave. Quit being a little fuck and open your eyes." he sounds agitated, and you hesitate.

Because seriously, who wants to show their crush their hideous eyes?

When you do open them, you notice how flushed his face is, and how close he is to you.

Then it's red eyes staring into dark brown.

A lovely dark brown that's so close.

So close...so very very close. All you would have to do is...just move a little bit forward.

It's just a brush of lips on lips. You almost panic again, because you probably went too far with that, when he moves closer and kisses you back.

...

**So this is chapter one of my new thing that will (hopefully) end up being four chapters. **

**Technically, I have all four chapters already done, but I'm checking over them and all that just to be sure, you know? Besides, I don't want to upload it all at once. **

**In fact, I might end up doing this one as just two chapters and have a sister story that is also two chapters?**

**I don't know, let me know what you think, and what you want. **

**Remember, I still take requests. **


End file.
